As facsimile (fax) telecommunications have become ubiquitous in the business world, fax equipment providers have come under pressure from large-volume fax end-users and fax service providers to improve the efficiency of fax telecommunications provided by the equipment, as a means for the equipment users to reduce their costs. The equipment providers have responded with various improvements, including fax servers that provide store-and-forward fax services with receipt-of-fax notification, automatic fax-send retry in case of the destination equipment being busy or indicating failure of reception, automatic broadcasting of a fax to a list of recipients, delayed fax transmission to take advantage of reduced rates during off-peak-use hours, high data-rate transmissions of a plurality of faxes at one time in a continuous batch to a destination fax server, and distribution of the batch of faxes to their final recipients by the destination fax server. One example of such a server is the AT&T FAX Attendant System.TM.. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,926. Illustrative batch transmission schemes are disclosed in this patent and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,770, and in published European Patent Application publication no. 0 480 634 A2. And examples of high-data-rate transmission schemes may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,610, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,453, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,182. Furthermore, the Ricoh FAX7000D is capable of bundling a plurality of sequentially-received Group 3 faxes into a single Group 4 fax for transmission, and printing the constituent faxes of a bundled Group 4 fax.